


They Get it From You

by cresselia8themoon



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Gen, Some words in here are substituted for others lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 06:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15067451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cresselia8themoon/pseuds/cresselia8themoon
Summary: Heinz and Perry have been mentoring these young agents, and while their methods differ, they both care.





	They Get it From You

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something with Harry, Maggie, and Karen.

Harry and Maggie shifted uncomfortably under Heinz’s accusatory look. Karen licked her paw obliviously, while Perry twiddled his thumbs and tried to look like he hadn’t been a mentor teaching questionable values to impressionable young agents. 

Perry was usually the one who disciplined them. Heinz was the one who let them get away with stuff. 

Heinz pointed to the platypus, hyena, and macaw shaped holes in his living room wall. “Karen, since you’re the only one who uses the door like a normal living being, so I’m letting you off the hook. The rest of you oughta take an example from her. See? Good role model at a young age.” 

Karen promptly squeezed herself into a nearby tissue box. 

“I stand by what I said,” Heinz declared upon receiving puzzling glances. “Perry the Platypus, I need to talk to you in private.” 

“Ooooh. Trouble,” Maggie giggled immaturely. Harry snickered as well. 

That was it. Perry was taking their dessert privileges away for a week. 

Perry followed Heinz to his bedroom. He didn’t see the issue here. Breaking through solid objects was an integral part of training. And besides, the walls of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated were firm but breakable, making it the ideal place to practice making dramatic entrances. 

Once the door was shut, Heinz groaned and rubbed his temples. “Look, I didn’t want to say this in front of them, but I don’t like the things you’ve been teaching lately. Breaking through walls? Peeing on my couch? They need to have manners at their nemeses’ lair! Whenever they do get one. Which shouldn’t be for a while. Who knows if they want to make that kind of commitment yet.” 

Perry climbed onto Heinz’s bed, gesturing for him to sit down too. Heinz sighed into a pillow. “I’m still mad at you. Soon they’ll have their own assignments. Vanessa’s graduating next year. It’ll be so weird with just you and Norm.” 

Summers in Danville were long, but even they ended with time. The Flynn-Fletcher siblings would eventually grow up and move out. Perry dreaded the day it would happen, so he made sure he treasured each moment he spent with them. 

He didn’t want to dwell on it for long. 

“Do you think they’ll get someone who treats them right? I mean, they only hurt in the right way. Just good ol’-fashioned cartoon violence,” Heinz remarked. “And if I hear anything where they’ve been hurt, I’ll just invite their nemesis and serve them Mother’s Doonklewurst Surprise! That’s a combo of doonkleberries and bratwurst by the way. And we call it a surprise cause you never know what bugs wind up in it. Hoarfrost lost a few legs cause of that once.” 

Perry made a face and shook his head. 

“What? It’s not illegal to be hospitable and serve them something gross!” Heinz protested. “Okay, so I’m stretching the definition of hospitable here but at least I don’t break other people’s doors!” 

Perry pointed to the showboater hat and cane in the corner of the room. At least Perry didn’t teach them to do Broadway in public. Agents needed to be dignified.

Before Heinz could make another remark, a knock came from the other side of the door. Maggie poked her head in. “Come see!” she called.

“This isn’t over!” Heinz whispered as Maggie led them to the area where the holes had been. To their surprise, the holes in the wall were repaired with a large mass of cardboard and duct tape. Harry gestured to his handiwork, several pieces of tape still stuck to his fur. 

Karen rubbed her head against Heinz’s leg, so he laid down to scratch her behind the ear. Maggie perched on his shoulder, while Harry looked on with his arms folded. Rolling his eyes, Perry dragged the larger mammal over to the others. 

Even the toughest of agents needed warm physical contact after all. 

“They definitely get this from you, Perry the Platypus,” Heinz said. Perry agreed, and leaned against Heinz’s side, letting Karen rest her head against him. 


End file.
